runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Workman/Dialogue
Workman *'Player:' Hello there *'Workman:' Good day, what can I do for you ? **What do you do here ? ***'Player:' ***'Workman:' I am involved in various stages of the dig ***'Workman:' From the initial investigation to the installation of the mine shafts ***'Player:' Oh okay, thanks **I'm not sure... ***'Player:' I'm not sure... ***'Workman:' Well, let me know when you are **Can I dig around here ? ***'Player:' Can I dig around here ? ***'Workman:' You can only use the site you have the appropriate exam level for ****Appropriate exam level ? *****'Player:' Appropriate exam level ? *****'Workman:' Yes, only persons with the correct certificate of earth sciences can dig here *****'Workman:' A level 1 certificate will let you dig in a level 1 site and so on... *****'Player:' oh, okay I understand ******I am already skilled in digging *******'Player:' I am already skilled in digging *******'Workman:' Well that's nice for you... *******'Workman:' You can't dig around here without a certificate though When player tries to search Specimen tray without gear *'Workman:' Oi! what are you doing ? **I am on an errand ***'Player:' I am on an errand ***'Workman:' Oh yeah? and whose errand is that then... ***'Workman:' Where is your specimen jar then? ***'Player:' Oh I don't have one ***'Workman:' And you reckon you have been sent on an errand... ***'Workman:' Without a specimen jar - no sorry I can't let you do that! **I am searching this tray ***'Player:' I am searching this tray ***'Workman:' Oh you are, are you ? ***'Workman:' Well, where's your specimen jar? ***'Player:' Ah, I don't have one... ***'Workman:' In that case how can you handle the specimens without it? ***'Workman:' As you should know, specimens are to be kept in sealed specimen jars ***'Workman:' To keep them safe and preserved... ***'Workman:' Next time bring it along! Using a spade on specimen tray *'Workman:' Oi! what do you think you are doing ? *'Workman:' Don't you realize there are fragile specimens around here ? Using a trowel on specimen tray *'Workman:' Excuse me... *'Workman:' No digging in the specimen trays please When you fail pickpocket *'Workman:' Hey what do you think you're doing *''(Combat starts)'' When you try and use a spade on soil *'Workman:' Oi! dont use that spade! *'Workman:' What are you trying to do, destroy everything of value ? Using a trowel on buried skeleton *'Workman:' Hey! that's fragile! *'Workman:' Stop poking it around with that trowel! *'Player:' Oh okay, sorry Trying to use the level 2 winch *'Workman:' Sorry, this area is private *'Workman:' The only way you'll get to use these *'Workman:' Is by impressing the expert *'Workman:' Up in the centre *'Workman:' Find something worthwhile... *'Workman:' And he might let you use the winches *'Workman:' Until then, get lost ! Digging with a spade in the digsite *'Workman:' Oi! what do you think you are doing ? *'Workman:' Don't you realize there are fragile specimens around here ? Using a towel on soil without gloves on *'Workman:' Hey, where are your gloves ? *'Player:' Err...I haven't got any *'Workman:' Well get some and put them on first! Using a towel on soil with gloves, but no boots *'Workman:' Oi, no boots! *'Workman:' No boots no digging! Using a rock pick on soil on a level 1/3 site *'Workman:' No no, rockpicks should only be used *'Workman:' To dig in a level 2 site... Using a trowel on soil on a level 2 site *'Workman:' Sorry, you must use a rockpick *'Workman:' To dig in a level 2 site... Using a trowel on soil on a level 3 site without a Specimen jar *'Workman:' Ahem! I don't see your sample jar *'Workman:' You must carry one to be able to dig here... *'Player:' Oh, okay Using a trowel on soil on a level 3 site with a Specimen jar but no Specimen brush *'Workman:' Wait just a minute! *'Workman:' I can't let you dig here *'Workman:' Unless you have a specimen brush with you *'Workman:' Rules is rules! Using Permission scroll on him *'Player:' Here, have a look at this... *'Workman:' I give permission...blah de blah etc... *'Workman:' Okay that's all in order, you may use the mineshafts now *'Workman:' I'll have onto this scroll shall i ? *'Player:' Thanks After the quest *'Workman:' Ah it's the great archaeologist! *'Workman:' Congratulations on your discovery Workmen (Underground) *'Player:' Hello *'Workman:' Well well... *'Workman:' I have a visitor *'Workman:' What are you doing here ? **I have been invited to research here ***'Player:' I have been invited to research here ***'Workman:' Indeed you must be someone special to be allowed down here... ****Do you know where to find a specimen jar ? *****'Player:' Do you know where to find a specimen jar ? *****'Workman:' Hmmm, let me think... *****'Workman:' Nope, can't help you there i'm afraid ****Do you know where to find a chest key *****'Player:' Do you know where to find a chest key *****'Workman:' Yes I might have one... ******I don't suppose I could use it ? *******'Player:' I don't suppose I could use it ? *******'Workman:' Aww, but I need it... ********Please *********'Player:' Please *********'Workman:' I am not so sure about this... **********Aww...go on ***********'Player:' Aww...go on ***********'Workman:' Hmmm...well I don't know ************Pretty please! *************'Player:' Pretty please! *************'Workman:' You are trying to change my mind *************'Player:' Of course! **************Pretty please with sugar on top! ***************'Player:' Pretty please with sugar on top! ***************'Workman:' All right, all right! ***************'Workman:' Stop begging I can't stand it. ***************'Workman:' Here's the key...take care of it ***************'Player:' Thanks ******Can I buy it from you ? *******'Player:' Can I buy it from you ? *******'Workman:' Ooo no, I need it! ********Hey that's my key! ******'Player:' Hey that's my key! *******'Workman:' You don't think im going to fall for that do you ? *******'Workman:' Get lost! **I am not sure really ***'Player:' I am not sure really ***'Workman:' A miner without a clue - how funny **I'm here to get rich rich rich! ***'Player:' I'm here to get rich rich rich! ***'Workman:' Oh, well don't forget what wealth and riches isn't everything... After using the key *'Player:' Hello *'Workman:' Well well... *'Workman:' I have a visitor *'Workman:' What are you doing here ? **Do you know where to find a specimen jar ? ***'Player:' Do you know where to find a specimen jar ? ***'Workman:' Hmmm, let me think... ***'Workman:' HNope, can't help you there i'm afraid **Do you know where to find a chest key ***'Player:' Do you know where to find a chest key ***'Workman:' Yes I might have one... ****I don't suppose I could use it ? *****'Player:' I don't suppose I could use it ? *****'Workman:' Aww, but I need it... ******Please *******'Player:' Please *******'Workman:' I am not so sure about this... ********Aww...go on *********'Player:' Aww...go on *********'Workman:' Hmmm...well I don't know **********Pretty please! ***********'Player:' Pretty please! ***********'Workman:' You are trying to change my mind ***********'Player:' Of course! ************Pretty please with sugar on top! *************'Player:' Pretty please with sugar on top! *************'Workman:' All right, all right! *************'Workman:' Stop begging I can't stand it. *************'Workman:' Here's the key...take care of it *************'Player:' Thanks ****Can I buy it from you ? *****'Player:' Can I buy it from you ? *****'Workman:' Ooo no, I need it! ****Hey that's my key! *****'Player:' Hey that's my key! *****'Workman:' You don't think im going to fall for that do you ? *****'Workman:' Get lost! Trying to pickpocket him *'Workman:' Hey! trying to steal from me are you ? *'Workman:' What do you think I am - stupid or something !? *'Player:' Err...sorry Category:Digsite Category:NPC dialogue